


Study Break

by Self_Indulgent_TMNT



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stressed Reader, Studying, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Indulgent_TMNT/pseuds/Self_Indulgent_TMNT
Summary: Reader is revising for exams and Raph decides they need a break.I wrote this while on break from studying because I just want Raph and I'm sick of A levels.





	

The words on the page blurred together into one mass of confusion, your hand ached from note making, revision cards spilling all over your bed. That’s right, it was exam time and you were revising. You’d been revising for hours, although it felt like forever, but you felt like you’d made no progress at all. A knock on your window caused you to stop and, looking up, you saw your boyfriend, Raphael, asking for entrance. You stood up, fighting the cramp which threatened to set in at the movement, and opened the window.  
“Raph, I’m revising, you know that”  
“I know, babe, but you’ve been revising for days and you need to take a break”  
“I can’t, my exams are in just a few days and I’m not ready!”  
“Fine, keep revising, but I’m coming in anyway” he said, pushing past you to come and sit on your bed. You sighed but went back to sit next to him anyway, picking up your textbook and going back to making revision cards.  
Raph behaved himself for about 5 minutes, but after that he started to play with your hair. “Raph, please, I need to focus”  
“You need to rest” he replied, “you’re wearing yourself down, you’ll make yourself ill”  
“It’s only for a few more days” you replied, brushing his hand away from your hair.  
Raph let you work for a couple more minutes, but then he shifted so that he wasn’t sat next to you so much as behind you, manipulating you gradually until you were sat in his lap. You knew you should complain but you’d been so busy and stressed lately that you and Raph had hardly spent any time together, let alone been physical. So, you relaxed into him a little, but didn’t put the book down. Raph seemed to be satisfied with this for a while, but you’d barely read a page when he started kissing your neck, gently sucking the sensitive skin.  
“You’re not helping” you snapped.  
“I think I am” he murmured into your neck.  
“Raph, seriously, my exams will be over in a couple of weeks, then you can have me all you want”  
“You’re making yourself ill, Y/N. You need to stop, just for a couple of hours. Let me take care of you”  
You wanted to, god you wanted to so badly, but you needed to work. Raph trailed a hand up and down your stomach, pulling you down to lean against him even more, lips still attached to your neck. When his hand dipped down and found its way into your leggings, you couldn’t say no to him anymore. Raph felt your resistance melt away.  
“That’s right, good girl, let me look after you” he murmured before nipping gently at your ear. With the hand that wasn’t between your legs, he took the textbook you still held in your hands and dropped it on the floor. His hand started to slowly rub your through your panties, rhythmically going up and down while his other hand made its way up your top and onto your breasts, kneading them slowly.  
When his hand found its way into your panties you closed your eyes, letting go of all the stress and exhaustion of the past weeks as he drew rough circles over your clit.  
“You’re mine right now, baby, and nothing matters but you. I’m gonna make you feel so good that you forget about everything but me”, he muttered in your ear, low and promising.  
His finger was still attacking your clit and you knew that if he kept going like that then that would be all it took to make you come undone. But Raph had bigger plans. As you felt the sweet tightness and heat spreading through you which meant your orgasm was near, his finger left your clit and found its way to your opening.  
“You’re all wet, babe” he purred in your ear, “you really wanted this, didn’t you?”  
He didn’t wait for your reply, just sank his finger inside you, immediately starting to stroke your inside walls as he started to slowly pump his hand, palm grinding into your clit. His lips latched back onto your neck as your breath came in gasps. Raph didn’t change his pace at all as you felt your orgasm take hold, holding you steady as your body twisted and contorted in response to the rapid release of the tightness in your muscles. He waited until your body was perfectly still again before he took his finger out and his hand out of your pants, holding you close to him as you curled into his body.  
“No more work today” he whispered in your ear, “I’m looking after you tonight”  
You didn’t even protest as he picked you up and walked you over to the sofa, away from the heaps of notes still on your bed, you just nuzzled your face into his neck. “Thanks, Raph” you muttered. He smiled.  
“Don’t thank me yet, princess. I’m nowhere near done with you”


End file.
